


Enamorado de Neymar Jr.

by softscriddler



Category: Europa - Fandom, Futbolistas - Fandom
Genre: Champions League, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softscriddler/pseuds/softscriddler
Summary: Marco Verratti comenzó a sentir algo por el brasileño desdé aquella fiesta celebrada por todos los jugadores del club.Neymar Jr por otro lado cuándo conoció a Marco le parecía cómo un niño pequeño al qué debía proteger haciendose su mejor amigo pero no pudó hacerlo cuándo le rompió el corazón y prefirió ignorarlo.
Relationships: Neymar/Marco Verratti
Kudos: 3





	Enamorado de Neymar Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son jugadores reales; menos la hermana menor de Marco esa es totalmente de mi autoria.

En el momento en qué Marco Verratti llegó al Paris Saint Germain hizo grandes amigos tales cómo: Edinson Cavani, Ángel Di Maria entre otros. El equipo celebraba un triunfo más con una fiesta, se sentía en la escuela pues la mayoría de los presentes estaba rodeado por un pequeño grupo de amigos, vió uno qué llamó su atención, aquel grupo dónde se encontraba el jugador estrella del PSG, Neymar Jr. Cavani no solía llevarse bien con él asi qué le advirtió qué no se acercara mucho, él quería a Marco cómo un hermano y no dejaría qué gente cómo el brasileño lo corrumpiera.  
El ojiazul se sintió atraído por la seguridad qué el brasileño transmitía asi qué con un par de protestas en contra por parte de sus amigos se paró de su asiento y fue hasta él sintiendo la mirada de los amigos de Neymar sobre él.

Meses después de esa fiesta Neymar y Marco hacían todo juntos pero lo qué no sabía Neymar es qué su mejor amigo tenía sentimientos por él muy escondidos, no hasta qué la hermana menor de Verratti Sara junto a su novio Icardi abrieron la boca. Él estaba confundido siempre le habían encantado las mujeres incluso tenía un hijo con una, no podía sentir algo por un hombre y menos por su mejor ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iban a pensar los medios? ¿Qué iban a pensar su padre y su hijo? todas esas preguntas junto con la mala racha de su selección no lo dejaban en paz asi qué sólo se alejó de Marco y no volvió a hablar con él en meses


End file.
